


The Halloween Dream

by Lunas_paradox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_paradox/pseuds/Lunas_paradox
Summary: It was Halloween and Lucy Heartfillia, who had never actually properly celebrated the festival was determined to make most of it with her boyfriend Natsu Dragneel. But The Halloween spirits had something special for our sweet little mage. A very special Halloween dream.





	1. The dream

****_Prompt: the blood on his/her face was real_  
Rating: T  


* * *

As shocking, it was Lucy had never celebrated Halloween with anyone. Before joining fairy tail, in her home, her dad never loved holidays he would just go out of town to celebrate with his business partners or stay as usual holed up in his study. So all Lucy had left were the servants to celebrate various holidays. Halloween was same, she was not allowed to go trick and treat but she got to wear a costume which Spetto-san would make for her every year from her favourite fairy tale. Then they would make a giant cake and give out candies to each other.

She always enjoyed them but she also wanted to celebrate with friends going trick and treat and then dress up and scare people. That's why when she came to fairy tail she had anticipating Halloween so that she could celebrate it with her new family and do all the Halloween stuff she had been dying to try.

October arrived and everyone had started talking about Halloween. Lucy felt a little jealous when she would hear everyone's stories of Halloween parties she never told hers though feeling a little embarrassed she knew it was stupid of her but she couldn't help it. The first one who got to know about it was Natsu he looked surprised first then as always with his energetic personality promised her he will make this Halloween the best for her **'** _ **Just you wait, Luce, this will best Halloween you will ever celebrate**.' _ she felt her heart squeeze with happiness at remembering his words. She just wanted Halloween to be here fast.

Halloween was just a week away and the whole guild was bustling with the anticipation about the party this year. Fairy tail loved parties more than anything. the one organising the party as always was Mira. Monday in the morning assembly she announced this year was gonna be a costume themed couples special party. Everyone was supposed to come with their partners and the whole guild would be converted into a Halloween themed party with various couples and Halloween-y attractions like a haunted house and so. There would also be the trick and treat for all candies lovers. Lucy felt excitement bubble in her as she imagined how the day was gonna be now she just couldn't wait for the day to arrive. Her pair was obviously Natsu. They had decided on dressing up as Vampire and Vampiress.

It was the day before and she was done with all her preparations for tomorrow. With excitement, she had slept off alone. It was the day of the party and she had started getting ready to wear her dress, the party was starting at 7 and it was 5 now. Her phone dinged, Natsu unique tone she checked her phone **'** _ **Will be a little late arrive by 7, sorry, Love you Luce -Natsu**._ ' she felt a scowl come as she called Natsu but he didn't pick up at all. she felt angry how could he be so late she called him more three times but every time it went to the answering machine. getting frustrated she tossed the phone away and left it. Natsu was always like this she will just Lucy kick him when he comes and being a little late was not wrong but she was really looking forward to this day. with a sigh, she continued on with getting ready.

At 7 like he said the bell rang as she got up to open it. With a frown, she opened it forcefully glaring at the man he grinned apologetically. He was wearing the vampire costume she had picked up for him, the cape red shirt and black pants. He didn't need fake canines since Natsu already had sharp ones and last to add touch he had blood around his mouth which looked very red. She flattered a little he had dress up perfectly and he looked really good. " I'm really sorry Luce, it got stuck up while getting blood. I wanted to make it perfect." he apologised. she remembered his promise and felt her anger leave her with a sigh she gave up and smiled. he smiled brightly and pulled her near. "You look really sexy Luce, I just wanna eat you up and forget the party" he whispered seductively. she blushed and frowned slightly pouting at him he grinned. He kissed her roughly pulling her close, his one hand on her waist rubbing in circles and another in her hair. His teeth scraped her lower lip as he swept his tongue on her lips making her moan in her throat and deepened it pushing his tongue in making her dizzy with pleasure. she swept her tongue too on his lips trying to pack back when she tasted something weird it was metallic and tasted awfully similar to blood. Surprised she broke the kiss hastily somehow getting a bad feeling, Natsu looked surprised at her, they both panting heavily. she was sure it was her overthinking but for some reason, she took another sweep feeling the taste again . with the horror praying this was all her stupid overthinking she looked at Natsu in eyes as he looked confused at her.

"Natsu why does that taste like real blood?" she whispered, hoping desperately he would just give his all stupid reasons. He smiled at that, his usual smile and she felt relaxed, but hearing his next words she felt like gagging.

" ** _Because, Luce its real blood obviously_** ," he said It so easily with the cheerful tone. she forcefully detached from him and looked at him in horror.

"Is this Halloween joke Natsu because it's not hilarious," she said frowning at him. He was still smiling laughing a little now it was like he always did but now it sounded really twisted to her somehow.

"No Luce its real, I got it from those punks back street. That's why I got late it took a little time the put on a good fight but I was able to kill them." She felt sick hearing him and she now hoped this all was just a nightmare she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why?" she asked in a broken whisper. she wrapped her hands around her to keep some type of hold on herself

 **" _Because Luce I promised you I would make this your best Halloween_** ," He said smiling widely as it twisted in her vision and she could feel the bile rising in her throat as she felt like puking .

She opened her eyes with a loud shriek her heart beating loudly as she gathered her thoughts she got up looking around. It was her bed and it was night. she opened her mob to check the date it was the day before the party. she sighed relief flooding in her veins. 'It was all a bad dream, obviously, Natsu would never do something like that' she reassured herself trying to calm her beating heart taking deep breaths in she got calm and got up going towards her kitchen for water. she was sweating. She still remembered the dream vividly. ' Way to go my Halloween has already started' she thought sarcastically. She returned to her bed hoping sleep would take her.

Next time she woke up it was morning 9 the rest of her sleep was peaceful. The dream was still on her mind but she put it in the back today is Halloween and she needs to get ready. She completed her morning routine and after breakfast, she gave a call to the dragonslayer. He was still asleep as his groggy sleepy voice came from her mobile. she giggled at that

"Morning sleepyhead. Get up and get ready if you get late it won't end up good" she playfully threatened him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Good morning, Luce" he replied sleepily "Don't worry I'll be ready and be on time."

"Sure Natsu, then see you in evening, Love you," she said gleefully. he replied Love you too and cut the call. she chuckled at Natsu's cuteness, she just loved him in morning he was so cute half was same as always and that she wanted to confirm for some reason the dream was still something she couldn't keep away. ' No! No! Natsu would never do that I have gotta trust Natsu" she thought mentally shaking her head. 'I should get ready I still need to prepare the candies and sweets for the kids the whole dream was just her stupid mind playing tricks.' she convinced herself and started getting ready.

It was now evening and now she was scared, her bad feeling had kept on increasing as the day passes the day had gone same the exact detail was same as her dream, she had gotten two calls one from Levy and another from Erza both of them had the same talk. She had wanted to ignore it thinking it was all a coincidence but slowly it was getting hard to ignore it. she still started getting ready telling herself that it's all ok nothing will happen.

She was half way ready when the phone ringed , Natsu unique msg tone. her heart was beating fast as she took the phone to check the message. and just like her dream, it was the same message and lucy felt her heart drop as she shakily called Natsu mob a hundred times again and again but he didn't pick once. She was now panicking thinking whether she should storm out and search fro Natsu or just wait for him to be back. The more she thought more bad thoughts kept entering her was feeling sick, wrapping her hands around herself she tried to gain control of herself and her thoughts.

"It's ok Lucy trust Natsu he would never do something like that that all. That all was just a stupid dream. Dreams don't become real its all stupid nothing like that will happen" she whispered to herself trying to convince herself. Her mind though was scream contradictions at her saying

'But the whole day was eerily same. You can't say its all a coincidence.' she violently shook her head rejecting it strongly.

"It was but that doesn't prove Natsu would do anything like that" she whispered fighting with her inner self.

' ** _But Natsu might do it he, after all, is END_ '** her mind whispered back darkly. The thought shook her strongly.

She got up and screamed no in the empty room feeling disgusted at herself . She was the worst she never ever thought about Natsu like that she knew it all but she always treated him like Natsu she knew how much Natsu had it she knew Natsu would never become like them like the other demons but instead she here she is spooked by some stupid dream and being suspicious of Natsu. She was the worst person. She hated herself at that moment.

She felt tired thinking about it all she was not ready but she could care less she just wanted to see Natsu and put a stop to all these crazy thoughts of her. she just wants to enjoy Halloween with Natsu and everyone. "Natsu please come fast" she whispered silently with a sigh.

At 7 he did come and she hurriedly opened the door being greeted by his usual smile though he was looking confusingly at her then worried noticing her expression

"Lucy what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. But Lucy didn't answer right away she was feeling sick again when she noticed the same blood on his lips shakingly she asked him the question hoping she was all wrong.  
"Natsu what's that blood on your face? Is it real?" she asked with a shaking voice.

" ** _Ah! this blood is real Luce_** ," he said cheerily with his usual grin on his face. Luce felt like vomiting as her nightmare came true.

* * *

**_Xoxoxo._ **


	2. Epilogue

**_ Epilogue _ **

"Ah! Lucy this blood is real" he said cheerfully. She felt like vomiting as her worst nightmare came true. She took two steps away from him as she bent down hugging herself, one hand on her mouth to prevent the contents of her lunch coming out. He was confused at her actions like this and wondered what was wrong with Lucy suddenly. He took a step near her and bent down to take a look at her face, it was pale and she looked scared making him worried.

"Luce, are you ok? Are you feeling well?" He asked concerned. She turned at him with vacant eyes feeling suddenly very tired wanting nothing more than to just forget all of this.

"Whose blood is that?" she asked as an afterthought thinking she will at least ask forgiveness from the poor soul who had to die for no reason. He thought it was a weird question but decided to answer her anyway.

"This is pigs I think at least the butcher said it was that. I first thought of borrowing it from Porlyusica but she chased me out shouting as usual about her hate for humans. So then happy gave me the idea for taking it from butchers. Looking wise they are same after all." He explained sincerely feeling a little weirded out by Lucy's behaviour. He looked at her concerned silently asking her if everything is alright but Lucy was frozen as his words sunk into her brain. She felt her knees giving away as all strength left her body when the realisation hit her. She felt guilt hit her hard with a mix of self-hatred. Tears sprang to her eyes at the realisation of how wrong her thoughts were. He crouched down and kept his hands on her shoulder and called her out worried as hell for her now.

"Luce what's wrong did something happen? Did someone do something? Are you hurt?" He asked her with a deep voice filled with worry for her. The tears increased as she kept a hand on his right hand and squeezed turning towards him she looked into his eyes and told him everything. She choked a little in middle but told him everything at the end she looked down ashamed for her thoughts. He sighs as he sits down too and puts his legs beside her, pulls her in and hugs her tightly. He smells her hair, her natural scent instantly warming him up. He starts murmuring in her ears.

"Luce looks at me" he gently brought her face up to meet his eyes. "I am not angry I - well I did feel bad," he scratched his cheek awkwardly "But I don't hate you or anything." He looked sincerely at her as she felt tears well up more. He continued though

"First of all, you are really a weirdo to see such a dream and even actually believe it was happening." He lightly flickered her nose as he looked at her teasingly. She pouted and was gonna defend herself but he brought his finger to her lips stopping her. " I am not hurt a lot to think you would actually even think I would do something like that. I was quite serious about the whole Halloween but man no ways even in any wildest dream I would think of doing something like that." She tore up as he looked at her accusingly but a sec later his features softened up and he hugged her.

"But you know Luce I know one thing. if I will ever lose control, you will be the one who will defiantly stop you won't ever let me do anything like that. As long as you are here I won't ever give in the shadows they don't have such strong hold on me like you have. You win against them always and will always win against them, after all, I love you more than anything and those feelings are stronger than all of my other feelings. All the feelings of regret, hatred, anger every single one of them is nothing in front of the love I have for you and as long as I have that I do think I will ever loose against myself."

Lucy's eyes were bursting with tears and she had definitely ruined his shirt but she couldn't stop, no one ever not even her own family had loved her so much. She could feel her guilt creep in cover her whole as her thoughts shifted and her hold on him tightened. Natsu loved her, He loved her a lot but on the other hand, she had betrayed him she had dreamed up something like that and even ridiculously believed that Natsu will do something like that she was the worst person ever.

"I am the worst person Natsu I should have trusted you, I am so _so so_ sorry. " She was crying as she pulled her face back. "I am supposed to love you but I didn't even trust you I am so sorry!" He sighed as he saw her crying while continuously saying sorry to him. He pulled her back into the hug. He needed her scent dammit to keep calm.

"Fine Luce I will accept your apology," she looked at him surprised. "But on one condition." As his words left him, she jolted up grabbing his shoulders she looked at him determined.

"Anything, I will do anything. Just please don't say you hate me" He mused internally that he had already told her that. Though on the outside he nodded smiling mischievously.

"Then Luce move in with me." He said it so casually she looked at him in shock.

"I want you always near me, I want your scent in my home and well I also want people to stop thinking we are not serious." She looked at him in surprise at his words, looked away as he blushed lightly. He expected to laugh or say something along lines that you are stupid Natsu but to his surprise, she roughly pulled his face to look in her eyes, She looked dead serious.

"Stupid Natsu!" She said angrily "Don't be ridiculous and who even thinks like that - no screw that I don't care what others think. I - well I did something really wrong today." she looked away a little but then back again. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I have always loved you from before and even from now on forever I will. You are the one for me and will always be. We are for Forever and nothing less no matter what others say or think." She loses a little confidence, though. "Well unless you don't want to" He was the one to stare seriously this time.

"No ways I won't ever leave you!" He said stubbornly. "Actually I should be asking you that."

"Natsu Dragneel! I won't ever leave you! Even if you push me away there is no way I will ever leave you!" She said back stubbornly challenging him.

They glared at each other stubbornly for next few minutes but a second later Natsu started cracking up, He chuckled a little as she looked at him in disbelief. He started laughing then fully loudly and she could no longer keep up the serious face, even she started laughing along with him. The scene for them now was ridiculous. They can't believe they started fighting on who will leave each other first, that was stupid. Calming down they both relaxed now losing their fighting spirit.

"Who told you that we are not serious?" she asked. He looked away blushing a little.

"Those fans of yours." He murmured slowly grumbling a little. She looked at him disbelief then sighed.

"Come on Natsu you know not to take their words seriously. They are the last people who will know anything about me." He didn't say anything or looked at her.

He knew that very well but he just couldn't help it. Whenever he was in the guild there would be at least one group of them commenting something or the other about Lucy and their relationship which always annoyed him a lot. He always tried to ignore it but hearing so many of them saying it had affected him a little on the inside without him noticing and that had unknowingly came out today during their argument. But now that he thought about it, she was right they knew absolutely nothing about his Luce.

With a sigh, he looked at her and gave a small smile. "Ya, you are right."

She smiled back happily. Now a bliss of silence as they recovered from their sudden fight, kind of. They kept staring at each other in silence both happy when Lucy remember something. With a gasp, she suddenly got up surprising him.

"Luce, what's wrong?"

"I totally forgot about the party. Natsu We need to get ready there is only one hour left" she said hastily as she glanced towards the clock. Realising a second later he reacted only with an 'oh'. Which irritated her.

"Natsu we need to go to the party or else Mira and Erza both will kill us." She pulled him up. He gave her the look.

"But I'm ready Luce. You are the only one who needs to get ready." Gasping she realised. She left him and ran to her mirror Following with an "I look horrible!" scream.

For the next hour, Lucy ran around hurriedly getting ready while Natsu just sat on her bed nibbling on some snacks while watching her, laughing at times when she cursed out loud ( due to various - clothes and makeup - problems while getting ready). When she was getting ready Natsu had already called ahead to Laxus informing him that they were getting late and he should inform that to both Erza and Mira. This way they won't kill them at least. Lucy was trying her best he could see that but they would be at most two hours late he didn't mind though it was all worth it. He didn't even mind it if they didn't go to the party especially when seeing Lucy getting ready it was quite distracting. A distraction he would love to flow with. Smirking he got up from his spot and slowly went towards her and snaked his hands around her waist and started nibbling on her neck. He expected a moan or a weak protest but instead, he got a strong slap on his hands making him leave her waist. She turned around a fire in her eyes glaring at him. She pointed towards the bed.

"Sit there quietly till I get ready. We are gonna go to party no matter what." She said every word slowly and seriously. Gulping he backed away and nodded while retreating back to his spot. He sat down again nibbling on his snacks. He honestly didn't mind either way but Lucy was hell bent on going to the party and he knew just why. He chuckled silently and decided to follow his girlfriend's orders.

Just like he predicted it took her an hour and a half to get ready. She looked so sexy as she stood near her door wearing her heels he just wanted to kiss her, hard. And he did. this time he didn't let her push him as he gripped her waist tightly and crushed his lips against her hot kissing her hard and deep. His one hand was tilting her neck to get a better angle as he sucked on her lips and bit the lower lip slightly causing her to moan, he smirked then swiped her tongue on it, she gasped and opened her mouth slightly. He swiftly pushed his tongue inside her mouth and sucked on her tongue, kissing her hard. She did feel hot with all his kissing but they had to stop or they won't leave her apartment. She slowly broke the kiss panting. He was panting too but he tried again to kiss her but she dodged away making him get irritated.

"Natsu we need to leave. " She whispered. but he didn't heed her words and tried again but she dodged again. Pouting he glared at her silently.

" Once more and then we will leave?" he whispered in his cutest voice making her melt. she kissed him again and he smirked. They kissed for good two mins and then Lucy broke it again. Giving him a stern look when he tried to kiss her again.

"Luce!" He whined but Lucy was not taking any of it. She didn't want to get anymore late but she did feel bad saying no to Natsu when an idea came to her.

Putting on her seducing smile and dropping her eyelashes she went near Natsu's ear and whispered: "If we go to the party now then I'm yours the whole night." She whispered seductively with a sultry voice. When he didn't respond she took and extra measure.

"Natsu," she whispered deep and hot while biting his ear. A shiver ran down his spine and he pulled her back his eyes turning deep black. "No going back on that Luce." she nodded and smiled. He smiled too and they left her apartment.

* * *

The rest of the night had gone as far as she had expected, well for the most part. After reaching the guild they had been first scolded by Mira and Erza. But it had been kind, of handled and contained by Jella and Laxus. Continuing on they had visited the haunted house, played truth and dare, visited Photobooths and had enjoyed some dirty dancing on the dance floor. As the clock strikes 9 they went trick and treat with happy. In middle, they were joined by Gray, juvia, Gajeel, Levi, Erza and Jellal. Everyone's partner just like her had never done trick and treat which had made all four of them instantly bonded causing the other half's feeling a little jealous but seeing their happiness as they all did it together they just decided to enjoy the moments. As their baskets were filled to brink which made all four of them happy (Gajeel and Jellal secretly as they tried hard not to show it. But it was crystal clear.) They went to guild house and kept their candies and all of them again went out to do the popular 'haunting magnolia'. It was something Natsu and others had started when they were small and it had stuck. They normally would dress up in more scary outfits but this time they had to look also sexy with scary. That didn't mean though that they can't scare. With the girls they had planned an elaborate plan and at least till midnight, they had scared various people across magnolia, most of them being kids with their parents doing tricks and treat. At midnight, they went back to the guild for the dinner. The guilds main hall had a big dining table, a square shape with chairs on all sides. It was big enough to mostly fit all of the members of Fairy tail. Mira asked them to take the seats they were assigned.( Everyone was assigned one). On the right side, they sat beside Gray and Juvia. Others also took seats and with a major toast from their guild master Laxus they all started the dinner. It was a family night where they celebrated the essence of Halloween. The celebration of the new harvest. After midnight they drank, played and partied Fairy Tail style with their whole family the whole night was filled with waves of laughter, stupid banters and special moments spent with there family.

* * *

Lucy had never been this happy as she was that night. It was perfect in every sense even if had its up and downs but they all were now fond memories. The whole day spent with her irreplaceable family was like a dream come true to Lucy. She had always spent Halloween nights remembering her mother and wishing hard that this year her dad would come out and spent the night with her as they bonded and reminisced her mother. But it never came, every year she would cry asking her mother what she could do so that dad would look at her but like always she would never get an answer. They were dark lonely nights the ones which she could never remember fondly. The ones she just wanted to lock away but this day as she saw her family around smiling laughing, she remembered that night like a lucid dream.

She walked up to her child self, crying and curled up on her cold bed in her dark room. She stroked her head while patting softly just like her mother always used to do when she had a nightmare. The girl, surprised looked up in the pure joy and she stared at the older version's brown eyes.

"You are not mum." she whispered. Lucy slightly smiled at her. Even though she and her mother looked just like twins her younger self still didn't get fooled.

"I am not," she said. The small one's sad tears started streaming down her face again. "But don't worry Lucy. Your mum won't come but he will come. He is someone who is very important to you. He is someone who will make all your dreams come true. He will love you Lucy like no one has."

The girl looked surprised but was filled with pure delight and curiosity as she asked her expectingly. "When will he come? Tomorrow? The day after?" Lucy chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"He won't come. My Lucy you will have to go and meet him." She looked crushed and despairingly asked her.

"How?"

"You will figure that out Lucy in time. After all, he is not a prince he is your dragon. And dragons only have one mate."

"We are destined?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes in a way you guys are. He is your one and true love after all." the girl brightened up and with a big smile she started imagining what kind of dragon was the one she loved and how would they meet. Now lost in her delusions. Lucy smiled sweetly as she saw the girls dreamy face. She walked back two steps away from her as the background suddenly started lighting up the darkness leaving with the sadness. She looked at her smaller version fondly and then she walked away.

Those memories will no longer haunt her. After all, she is no longer alone and unloved. She knows as long as she has Natsu and her family she won't ever have those kinds of memories again.

* * *

Natsu looked around the guild and finally found her. She had curled on the floor against the bar. She was smiling fondly making him curious what she was dreaming. He walked near her and heard her mutter something.

"He will love you Lucy lie no one else has had." He looked surprised but the crouched down as he grinned happily. Again she muttered something

"He is not a prince he is your Dragon." His grin practically grew bigger and no longer able to hold back. He closed their distance and kissed her lightly on her lips chastely. He didn't keep it long even though he wanted. He can't have her getting up when she was sleeping so peacefully. He heard someone call his name.

Before leaving though he had his final kiss. A warm kiss on her forehead. Loved as she was by her dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- and that wraps up this weird and little messed up epilogue I have written. Honestly, I have no idea what have I written since I practically wrote this blindly with a sleep induced state at night 3 A.M. I'm really sorry if this makes no sense. Someday I'll try to fix this up but right now I just can't do it. I have my other fics I need to finish while I get over this writer's block and my real life crisis.
> 
> The story might not be my best but I Would still appreciate any and all reviews and kudos.
> 
> Xoxoxo.

**Author's Note:**

> I was quite late for Halloween but this is my first try on writing Halloween prompt for Nalu. I'm gonna add the epilogue in a while. Please be gentle and don't forget to add kudos and reviews.  
> Xoxoxo


End file.
